


Split

by ButteredRainbows



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButteredRainbows/pseuds/ButteredRainbows
Summary: There was little to none  that unsettled the masked demon and he was not about to admit that this bundle of mystery  he had decided to take under his wing was going to be the first.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Split

**Author's Note:**

> I played around with the idea of Kindred originally being Jhin and this was the result.

She had no idea how she had come to her current predicament. If anything, the events that led to her being pinned to the wall with a heavily breathing, masked assassin in front of her had been nothing but a blur.

The cold metal barrel of a gun pressed itself on her forehead, with an equally cold metal hand taking hold of the front of her shirt, keeping her suspended from the ground. The feeling was sharp against her flushed skin, every touch sending involuntary shivers across the flesh beneath her shirt.

"You reckless _fool_."

She heard him seeth under his porcelain mask. She looked up and watched the eye behind it turn a glowing red. In the dim blue glow of the moon, she marveled at the beauty of the man in front of her. The face of Death itself. Was this what his victims saw, she wondered.

"Just what do you think were you trying to do, hmm?" the gun pressed against her forehead, "running towards the enemy as if you stood a chance? Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

She could not fathom the reason as to why he was upset. Had he not done the same for her? The feelings she felt after the act barely registered as anything as hostile as this.

Her doe eyes gazed at him, unperplexed at his obvious displeasure in having her, again, stake her life for his own. He had it all under control until she went about and ruined his performance.

Had he not instructed her to stay silent and wait for him? Her disobedience had his patience running thin and it raised a whole new level of frustration for him. Add to that the absence of fear in her curious golden eyes, his eye twitched under his mask. This girl had no sense of self-preservation whatsoever and it irked him in the most uncomfortable of ways.

He took in a deep breath. Raising Whisper away from her forehead and promptly placing it in his holster. Her gaze did not falter as he did so. He looked at the molten depths of her eyes and felt the tiniest bit of unsettlement as he held her gaze.

Then she raised her hand, supposedly to reach for his mask, but he was quick to stop her.

"We talked about this, my darling." he leaned closer, "Do _no_ t tou-"

 _Beautiful_.

A few seconds of silence followed before Jhin was able to process what just happened.

He leaned back, startled at the sound of a voice inside his mind.

The distraction was enough for his hold on her hand to loosen. The moment her hands were free, it continued to its original path and held the side of his mask. He lay still, as her eyes curiously ran across the details inlaid on the porcelain surface.

She examined the designs, running her thumb across some of the crevices to get a feel of the texture, and as she did so, Jhin merely watched. When her eyes locked into the hole that allowed him to see, she held his gaze. The shivers that accompanied the seconds when he met her golden orbs rattled his consciousness enough for him to abruptly step back as if he was burned. He turned on his heels and briskly walked away.

This woman had seen him. It was not his face that her probing eyes had dissected in her mind's eye. No. It felt as if his whole being was stripped bare in those two seconds that their gaze held onto each other.

He heard footsteps behind him but his fast gait did not falter. It was only when he heard scuffling behind him that he slowed his steps and took a glance behind his shoulder. He sighed.

The girl had tripped and was in the process of picking herself up and making herself presentable knowing well how much he hated it when even a speck of imperfection was visible on her person. When she started to make her way towards him, her step faltered and she tripped again.

_"The foolish thing seems to have sprained her ankle."_

He pinched the bridge of his mask's nose, tipped his head towards the skies and groaned as he made his way to his ward. When he reached her, she was cradling her ankle, her back visibly shaking. Whether it was from the cold or something else, he was't sure.

"What have you done now?"

She raised her head and aimed towards him a pitiful look. Her eyes had started to form small pools and the beginnings of sobs had her chest heaving just so slightly.

"Owie."

Jhin raised his eyebrow from behind his mask. Her ability to speak seems to have come back, however it seems that she is only capable of simple expressions, much like a child.

Jhin, however, is feeling impatient as of the moment and is keen on leaving the vicinity of the small town as quickly as possible.

"I have no time for your senseless squabble, girl. Pick yourself up and let's get on our way."

But her ward had not been listening. Instead, she released a set of one of the most pitiful wails Jhin had ever had the displeasure of hearing.

He admitted it was all new to him. After all, his actors almost always never even had the chance to voice their own pain and if they did, they were planned according to his script.

Her loudness was getting on his nerves and it was only a matter of time before a patrolling sentinel will catch sight of them.

_"If not hear her incessant whining."_

He crouched next to her and before a second even passed, he already had her in his arms heading towards the safety of the inn they were temporarily residing in. The moment he had her in his arms, her sobbing quieted down to sniffles(much to his relief).

He didn't even need to look down to know that she was once again staring intently up at him. He gritted his teeth, visibly uncomfortable.

"Stop. staring."

And just as quick, the feeling of golden eyes on him subsided. He released a small sigh, realizing that he had been holding his breath. There was little to nothing that unsettled the masked demon and he was not about to admit that this bundle of mystery he had decided to take under his wing was going to be the first.

**Author's Note:**

> I was introduced by the idea of Kindred being a split entity of Jhin when I watched this [video](https://youtu.be/iGDqKpdde7U) and oof it just blew my mind.The writing itch was too strong so I had to make a story about it lmao And if course it has to have romance in it. I'm a slave for romance/tragedy please save me.


End file.
